memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Fire and the Rose
Introduction (blurb) IN A SINGLE MOMENT...the lives of three men will be forever changed. In that split second, defined paradoxically by both salvation and loss, they will destroy the world and then resore it. Much has come before , and much more would come after, but nothing would color their lives more than that one, isolated incident on the edge of forever.'' IN A SINGLE MOMENT...Spock, displaced in time, watches his closest friend heed his advice by allowing the love of his life to die in a tragic accident, thereby preserving Earth's history. Returning to the present , however, Spock confronts other such crises, and chooses instead to willfully alter the past. Challenged by the thorny demands of his logic, he will have to find a way to face his conflicting decisions.'' IN A SINGLE MOMENT...that stays with Spock, he preserved the timeline at the cost of Jim Kirk's happiness. Now, the death of that friend will cause Spock to reexamine the fundimental choices he has made for his own life. Unwilling to accept his feelings of loss and regret, he will seek waht has previously eluded him: complete mastery of his emotions. But while his quest for perfect geometry of total logic will move him beyond his remorse, anothr loss will bring him full circle to once more face the fire he has never embraced.'' Summary Characters Regular Characters * James T. Kirk * Spock * Leonard H. McCoy * Montgomery Scott * Hikaru Sulu * Nyota Uhura * Pavel Chekov Others * Daniel Alden * Brent * Dennehy * Fields * Amanda Grayson * Hadley * Lanitow Irizal * John Kyle * Ed Leslie * Mark Piper * Ra-ghoratreii * Rinsit * Sarek * Carissa Siddon * Barbara Smith * T'Vora * Takayama * Tamboline * Telsk * Thelin * Alexandra Tremontaine * Wilson References Starships * ''Constitution''-class ** [[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation (NCC-1017)]] ** [[USS Constitution (NCC-1700)|USS Constitution (NCC-1700)]] ** [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant (NCC-1764)]] ** [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] *** Darwin ** [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]] ** [[USS Farragut (NCC-1647)|USS Farragut (NCC-1647)]] ** [[USS Republic (NCC-1371)|USS Republic (NCC-1371)]] * ''Excelsior''-class ** [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)]] * [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]] Locations * Altair VI * Antares system ** Antares Fleet Yards * Aquarius Formation * Delta Vega * Earth ** Sweden *** Stockholm *Epsilon Canaris **Epsilon Canaris III * Khitomer * Norpin V ** Norpin colony * Ophiucus III ** New Dakar * Orelte * Pandro * Praxis * Qo'noS * Rigel II * Rigel IV ** Ankanner ** Pil Stornom * Stygian III ** Eglantine * Vellurius ** Starbase 20 Species * Alonis * Human * Frunalian * Klingon * Otevrel * Pandrilite * Rigelian Chelonoid * Romulan * Scalosian * Vulcan States and Organisations * Klingon Empire * United Federation of Planets ** Bureau of Interplanetary Affairs ** Federation Council ** Federation Starfleet *** Starfleet Academy *** Starfleet Command *** Starfleet Intelligence *** Starfleet Medical *** Starfleet Operations Characters * Azetbur * Elizabeth Dehner * Gorkon * Mattea Hahn * Lee Kelso * Gary Mitchell * Helen Noel * Christopher Pike * Sarek * M'Umbha Uhura * Lura bn Zel Others airpod; Alandros Caves; ambassador; analgesic; bridge; chief medical officer; Chief of Starfleet Operations; chief science officer; communicator; cordrazine; Crystalline Trench; decommission; electron; Federation Standard; first officer; fleet captain; force field; gas giant; gespar; hangar deck; helmsman; hypospray; ion; intercom;landing party; lithium; lithium-cracking station; main engineering; murinite; navigator; neutron radiation; oxygen; ozone; petty officer; phaser rifle; plasma; refit; rubindium; second officer; "Shift"; shuttlecraft; sickbay; soltar; stimulant; technician; telekinesis; telepathy; troposphere; uniform; University of Alpha Centauri; Vulcan spice tea; warp drive; yeoman Information *An excerpt from this novel was published in issue 130 of the Star Trek Magazine. Related Stories * "Where No Man Has Gone Before" (TOS episode) * "The City on the Edge of Forever" (TOS episode) *''Crucible: McCoy: Provenance of Shadows'' (TOS novel) *''Crucible: Kirk: The Star To Every Wandering'' (TOS novel) * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (TOS movie) Reviews Connections Fire and the Rose, The